El Nombre de Oriente
by Dragon Aither
Summary: Secretos largo tiempo escondidos, heridas que nunca fueron sanadas. La trágica historia de los últimos momentos del continente de Mu y el origen de un personaje inesperado.


**Disclaimer.** Saint Seiya no me pertenece que ya me forraría yo rentando a los goldies para shows privados.

Este fic fue publicado originalmente en los foros del SS Ice Planet bajo el seudónimo de Deeclan. Gracias por pasearse por aquí, espero que os guste.

* * *

El nombre de Oriente 

por Aither

-Madre¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –pregunta una mujer joven y muy bella. Sus rubios cabellos hasta la cintura enmarcan un jovial rostro de ojos rojos como el atardecer.

-No mucho, querida… puedo sentir que no será por mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Soy una mujer vieja, Ara. ¿no me digas que no lo habías notado?

-Madre… –responde Ara con pesar en la voz

-No pongas esa cara, querida. Es el ciclo natural; nacer, crecer, vivir, amar y… he tenido una buena vida –concluye con convicción– pero ya no puedo seguir reparando armaduras en Jamir. Mi discípulo se encargará de todo a partir de ahora (1). Sólo agradezco a Athena que me permita vivir lo suficiente para conocer a mi nieta.

-Madre, es de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

-Déjame adivinar. No te gusta el nombre que he escogido para ella.¿verdad?

-Madre, por tradición es tu derecho, como matriarca de la familia el presidir los rituales de presentación, y por ende nombrar a los primogénitos. No pienso negarte ese derecho, pero…

-Ara, mi dulce niña –interrumpe la anciana mujer con una sincera sonrisa– no es necesario que sigas las tradiciones conmigo. He sido excomulgada por nuestra gente de tantas maneras que dudo que en este momento yo aun pueda ser considerada como "la matriarca de la familia". Pero te lo advierto, si insistes en que sea yo quien presida los rituales, se harán a mi manera.

-Madre¿por qué insistes en seguir a esa diosa?.¿Por qué traicionas a tu gente de esa manera?

-Hija mía –responde la anciana apenas reprimiendo una carcajada– hemos sido nosotros quienes la traicionamos. Ella al contrario, nunca nos ha abandonado.

-¡Pero madre! –responde Ara exaltada, ya sin poder mantener más tiempo el aire de solemnidad y respeto que la etiqueta lemuriana exigía al dirigirse a un mayor– ¿Acaso no es suficiente lo que le has hecho ya a esta familia?.¿Sabes lo que es vivir aquí?.¿Qué el resto de la aldea nos desprecie y nos señale por que tú estás cómodamente sirviendo a una diosa nefasta?.¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que nos ha costado hacernos de un lugar entre nuestra propia gente? Y no contenta con eso ¿quieres marcar a tu nieta de por vida al ponerle un nombre oriental?

-Lo siento hija –responde la anciana poniéndose de pie, por primera vez la tristeza nubla su rostro que hasta hace pocos minutos estuviese radiante con la alegría de una madre que ve a su hija después de mucho tiempo– nunca pensé que les hubiera causado tanto dolor –se dirige hacia la puerta– sólo vine a conocer a mi nieta, y lo he hecho ya… creo que es hora de regresar a Jamir.

-¡Madre, espera por favor! No nos despidamos de esta manera –Ara se interpone bloqueando la salida– no quise reprocharte nada, madre. Es sólo que… quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué te marchaste cuando ese hombre vino en busca de un discípulo?

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Sólo nosotros los descendientes de la isla de Mu podemos dominar el arte de la restauración de armaduras. Fui llamada por Athena, de la misma manera que llamó a mi discípulo y como llamará a su discípulo a la vez, cuando el tiempo llegue.

-¿Por qué seguir sirviéndola?.¿Acaso no fue ella la culpable del hundimiento de nuestra tierra?

-Hija mía, no deberías escuchar todo lo que dicen los predicadores, hay verdades que…

-¡Basta, madre! Llevo décadas escuchando tus rodeos. ¡No más!.¡Quiero respuestas!

-Hay algo que tú no sabes¡qué nadie sabe! –dice la anciana volviéndose a sentar– pero yo estuve presente cuando Mu se hundió.

-Pensé que estabas en Europa cuando eso sucedió.

-No fue así, yo presencie todo. Supongo que eso me convierte en la última lemuriana nacida en Mu. Pronto ya no habrá ninguno.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Los sobrevivientes generaron odio hacia Athena por la devastación de nuestra tierra. Surgieron predicadores que fortalecieron ese odio y para ellos, el descontento de una pequeña huérfana no era importante. Es por eso que preferí callar, y lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida si uno de sus santos no hubiese venido en busca de un discípulo. Ese día supe que mi destino era servir a la diosa.

-¿Por qué?.¿Qué le debes a la diosa?

"Me avergüenza aceptar que no recuerdo mucho como era nuestra tierra natal, pero recuerdo que era hermosa. Altas torres blancas galardonaban majestuosos edificios en perfecta comunión con la naturaleza, tan perfecta que era difícil señalar que partes eran naturales y cuáles habían sido construidas por nosotros"

"No recuerdo nada más sobre la vida en Mu hasta ese fatídico día cuando Typhon llegó. En aquél entonces no sabía yo quién era ese Typhon o por qué quería destruirnos. Después aprendí que Typhon es el dios de los gigantes. Aprendí que en ese entonces se había llevado acabo la primer gigantomachia, la primera lucha entre Athena contra los gigantes"

"Después de una feroz lucha, Athena había salido vencedora. Más Typhon logró escapar antes de ser encerrado como había sido el destino de los demás gigantes. Sabiéndose vencido, quiso darle un último golpe a Athena y es por eso que se dirigió a Mu"

"En la isla se encontraban casi todos aquellos adoctrinados en el arte de la restauración. También se encontraban los santos que habían sido heridos en la feroz batalla y varias armaduras en proceso de reparación. Typhon sabía que destruir todo esto sería un golpe definitivo para Athena quien vería menguadas significativamente sus fuerzas"

"Typhon llegó acompañado de olas tan altas como edificios y de vientos capaces de arrasar montañas. El continente fue devorado por su poder tan rápido que pocos logramos escapar."

"Los santos heridos, junto a los guerreros de Mu, intentaron detenerlo, pero la furia del Dios era superada tan sólo por su poder. Nada pudieron hacer"

"Fue entonces que llegó Athena, y se enfrasco en titánica lucha con Typhon. Fue gracias a su batalla que el océano se calmó y los pocos sobrevivientes pudimos escapar antes de que Mu fuera completamente devorada por el mar"

"Athena salió victoriosa y logró encerrar a Typhon bajo el monte Etna después de destruir su cuerpo"

"Era yo muy pequeña" –concluyó su relato– y no puedo recordar nada de lo que te he contado. Todo lo que he dicho lo aprendí estudiando los registros del Santuario. Las cosas que yo recuerdo no son dignas de ser escritas en ningún libro.

-Entonces…– pregunta Ara ansiosa por escuchar más del relato– ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

"Recuerdo el dolor de sostener las manos frías de mis padres quienes murieron protegiéndome del poder del gigante…"

"Recuerdo el frío que calaba los huesos y la lluvia que anunciaba la muerte…"

"Recuerdo el miedo. Pero sobre todo… lo recuerdo a él."

-¿A él?– pregunta Ara intrigada.

"Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre, pero sé que él sabrá perdonarme por ello. Era un santo de Athena, un oriental, quien había perdido uno de sus brazos en la batalla contra los gigantes. Había pasado ya algunos días en Mu, recuperándose de sus heridas. Se dirigía a enfrentarse a Typhon cuando me encontró bañada en la sangre de mis padres."

"Recuerdo que me llevó al puerto donde me dejó con otros sobrevivientes. Presuroso deseaba volver a la lucha, pero yo me había aferrado a su pierna y me rehusaba a dejarlo ir, así que me dio un regalo. Una espada sagrada que Athena misma le había regalado en agradecimiento por sus servicios. Una espada sagrada que había sido bañada con el cosmos de la diosa misma (2)"

"Me dijo que la espada cuidaría de mi, pero que a cambio yo debía cuidarla para poder regresársela algún día."

"Entonces lo sentí. Era una sensación tan cálida, tan placentera, que todo nuestro dolor y miedo desapareció. Athena había llegado"

"Podía sentir como Athena se usaba a si misma como escudo para permitirnos escapar. Podía sentir la terrible agonía que esto le causaba, pero mas aún, podía sentir su cosmos irradiándonos paz. ¡Estaba consolándonos en medio de su pelea!"

"Jamás sentí un cosmos tan grande como el de Athena. Completamente plagado de amor por la tierra, por nosotros. En verdad es gloriosa la sensación de haber estado en su presencia y haber contemplado su esplendor"

En ese momento una lágrima rueda tímida por su mejilla

-¿Y que pasó con el caballero que te protegió? –preguntó Ara conmovida

-Mucho tiempo esperé en la costa a que él regresara para que pudiera devolverle su espada. Años después comprendí que desde el momento en el que me había entregado su más poderosa arma, él nunca había esperado regresar con vida de la batalla. Él era japonés, es por eso que quiero honrar su memoria al nombrar a mi nieta con un nombre originario de su país.

-Madre, podrías repetirme el nombre que has elegido para mi hija

-Yuzuriha

-Es… hermoso.

Notas del Autor.

(1) El discípulo de la anciana no es otro si no el lemuriano que aparece en "Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas" y que sólo se conoce como "Maestro"

(2) Esta espada no es otra si no la que en "Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas" el Maestro le entrega a Yato para que pueda rescatar a Tenma del Hades


End file.
